


Envy

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq





	Envy

郑允浩醒来的时候，视线里一片血红。  
有人给他的眼睛蒙上了绸带，有人——沈昌珉。  
他感觉到自己被捆在椅子上。他尝试着挪动身子，却使不上力气。然后很快他就安静下来，只是抬起头静静地看着除了红色外空无一物的前方。  
不求饶、不挣扎。郑允浩知道他最亲爱的弟弟一定会在房间里，而他一向擅长激怒他。  
他等了很久，然后听到一个清脆冷冽的声音。他想起前不久做综艺时在野外看到的瀑布，他接触过的冰凉的泉水。温柔平静的水流也会因为落差变得凶狠。  
“哥哥，我嫉妒你。”  
那个声音说。

郑允浩打来电话的时候，沈昌珉正跪在地板上伸手探进沙发与地板的缝隙之间，寻找他的乐高零件。  
他灰头土脸地直起身把手机开了免提扔在沙发上，对面郑允浩的声音几乎要淹没在嘈杂之中。他再次确认沙发下面已经没有漏网之鱼，在第三次听到“昌珉”的时候懒洋洋地应声，同时把找到的乐高积木一块块扔进收纳盒里。  
“哥怎么想起给我打电话，不是刚开完发布会吗？”  
“你在忙？”郑允浩敏锐地察觉到他语气里的不耐，“你看发布会了。”  
“是，我看了。你总是被大家喜欢，那个后辈，我很熟悉他的眼神。”沈昌珉盯着茶几上那个被他摔得只剩三分之一还勉强完好的千年隼模型，在电话这头露出一个似是而非的微笑。他用了二十五个小时零九分钟拼好它。  
隔着电波他们心照不宣地沉默。过了很久，他听到车门关上的响动。属于哥哥的温柔声音在一片寂静中传来：“昌珉。”  
“哥。你送我的那个千年隼散架了。”  
沈昌珉的叹气被郑允浩轻易地捕捉到。他坐在车里皱起眉想象弟弟的模样，眉眼英俊表情却冷淡，做出撒娇的样子也都只是敷衍。戳穿这种拙劣的伪装很容易，但他和经纪人告别，发动车子。  
“昨天拼好的那个吗？怎么回事？”  
“它摔到了地板上，零件都不知道散在什么地方。”沈昌珉的声音忽远忽近，拖沓的脚步声让他听起来像个闹别扭的大男孩。  
“那你等会儿，我去帮你一起找找。”郑允浩转过弯，在他们常去的面包店前停下，“玉米面包要吗？”  
纵容他也好。  
弟弟有权利发无伤大雅的脾气。而哥哥——  
总该宠爱他。

郑允浩在晚上八点过五分的时候敲开弟弟的家门。他把手上的东西放在玄关，一眼就看到桌上千年隼的惨状。  
郑允浩是出了名的Magic hand，对于拼装模型这种事更是敬而远之。他看着地上一字排开的说明书下意识就觉得头疼，刚想说点什么安慰沈昌珉，男人却刻意忽略了他的视线，从厨房中端出两杯草莓奶昔。  
“红色吸管那杯是你的，我多加了糖。”  
于是郑允浩乖巧坐到沙发上摆弄盒子里颜色相近的积木。他身后垫着毛绒大熊，弯起眼睛的模样甚至显出不合时宜的天真与稚气。  
沈昌珉垂下视线，端着冰凉的玻璃杯，手指骨节泛白。他听到哥哥夸赞奶昔好喝，又追问零件是不是已经收集整齐。郑允浩这么多年还是有咬吸管的习惯，沈昌珉早先还总想纠正，后来也就半途而废。  
“以后我再也不送你这种东西了。”郑允浩晃晃杯子，“看起来太辛苦。”  
“粉丝会送我的，我自己也可以买，可是哥哥的礼物我才想要认真拼好。”沈昌珉正在比对手上几个形状类似的零件，偏过头看一眼身边的人，琥珀色的眼睛在灯光下湿润透亮又带点失落，像是被主人遗弃的小狗。  
郑允浩用吸管搅拌看起来颇有少女情怀的粉色饮料，突然不知道怎么接话。他喝一口甜腻的奶昔，扬起一贯对待弟弟的包容微笑，说：“昌珉喜欢的话，哥每年都送你。”  
“我喜欢的东西还有很多。”  
沈昌珉的语调僵硬刻板，多少带点赌气的意味。他的头发在灯光下显出红酒般甜美迷人的光泽。郑允浩想自己是不是该因为这杯酒一醉不醒，但他又马上回过神来，伸手揉揉弟弟的脑袋：“我们昌多拉要做世界上最幸福的人。”  
可是——  
做东方神起的成员会让你幸福吗？做我的弟弟会让你幸福吗？  
我在苏格兰等鹿的时候看到了你预备役训练的照片，你的队友对你赞不绝口，写着“感谢昌珉哥”“昌珉哥是很好的人”。我在时差中刷新消息，竟然觉得我们身处两个世界。我忍不住想原来你已经可以成为很多人的哥哥，不需要过多的装扮也在人群中耀眼闪亮。那么从前那个喝醉酒之后抱着我说“在哥身边好累”的男孩呢，现在是不是再也不会想要离开我了？  
别这样想。  
郑允浩突然觉得困倦，他把杯子放在桌上，抱起大熊朝沈昌珉靠过去。连日的奔波让他看起来疲惫不堪。他轻轻呼出一口气，梦呓般地和身边的人说了晚安。  
“晚安昌多。”  
而他也一向擅长让人心软。

可是哥哥，我不能成为世界上最幸福的人。  
你是罪魁祸首。

唤醒郑允浩的是神经持续尖锐的疼痛。他觉得有点难受，却对目前受制于人的状况并不慌张。时间的流逝在一片寂静中变得迟滞而难以琢磨。他回想起昨天那一杯奶昔，回想起最后仍旧残破的千年隼，也想起睡着时在沈昌珉身上闻到的柑橘味香薰的味道。  
他的心脏在胸膛里有力地跳动，频率大概是每分钟七十三次。他是个三十岁出头的成熟男性，拥有一份打拼了十几年并且成功辉煌的事业。他身材高挑面容英俊，无数人喜爱他追捧他，只需要他偶尔的垂怜和温柔就可以满足。  
即使被束缚在椅子上，郑允浩的坐姿依旧端正挺拔。他的嘴唇稍稍有些干裂，唇角放松，面无悲喜。他什么都看不到，也永远不会知道坐在一室寂静中的自己看起来是如何的端庄肃穆。他听到一个如山间泉水般冷冽的声音，然后他的喉咙就被死死掐住。沈昌珉的力气很大，说话时咬牙切齿：“我嫉妒你。”  
“昌珉。”郑允浩从嗓子里挤出这个名字，嘶哑的声音竟然仍旧带着奇异的温情脉脉，“之后我们还有工作。”  
他说话时沈昌珉感受到声带的震动，这是他想要握紧又撕碎的东西。我的哥哥，他着迷地想，我的、哥哥。  
郑允浩因为逐渐加大的力度几近窒息。因为缺氧，视野里的鲜红转成浓重的黑色。他出于本能张嘴呼吸，配上惨白的脸色像一条濒死的鱼。他感受到心脏的挣扎和逐渐模糊的神志，在男人松手的一瞬间猛烈地咳嗽起来。然后马上，弟弟的气息占据了全部的感官。沈昌珉吻他的动作粗暴得近乎凌虐，唇齿间属于新鲜血液的铁锈味让郑允浩又有了生命的实感。他脸颊发烫，在嗡鸣声中听到弟弟的呢喃。  
“我嫉妒你被很多人喜欢。我嫉妒很多人得到了你的爱——”沈昌珉动作缓慢地亲吻男人的脸侧，压低了的声音像是喃喃自语，“我亲爱的哥哥，爱可以只给我一个人吗？”  
“你是不同的，昌珉，你知道我永远最爱你。” 郑允浩稍稍偏过头，放慢了语调。  
“可是我不满足。”  
“你这样还像个孩子，昌多拉，你该成熟一些。”  
话音未落的时候他的弟弟直起身猛地拉扯他的发尾。郑允浩被迫扬起头，他的世界除了一片红之外再无他物。在无边无尽的艳色里他轻轻叹口气，最后放松下来，自然地做出献祭的姿态：“其实我最喜欢你这幅样子。”  
“那——我们做吧。”沈昌珉抬手虔诚地抚摸哥哥眼角的疤痕，像朝圣的旅人，“别怕，我爱你。”

郑允浩眼上的红绸仍旧没有被取下。  
他退伍以来半是控制饮食半是因为忙碌，现在人已经瘦得厉害。皮肤在日光灯下显出不自然的苍白，配上眼间和脖颈痕迹的鲜红，就显出如同人偶般的异常的艳丽。沈昌珉私下里很喜欢艳丽这个词。他想起郑允浩前段时间形容自己为玉兰花。那时他心下一动，又想起他的红玫瑰来。  
带刺的、火红的、难以接近却又热烈鲜活。  
这是他对郑允浩存了肖想之后的第一份执念。零八年，他二十岁，刚刚摸到成人世界的门槛，就因为他眼中曾经最信任的兄长和队长一去不复返地堕落下去——不，沈昌珉想，这理所应当。  
他现在居高临下地站在郑允浩面前，看他挺翘的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。他伸手触碰郑允浩柔软的头发，然后向下轻轻摩挲男人的后颈。他的哥哥看起来乖顺极了，这让他心满意足。  
因为空调，郑允浩在衬衣被解开时忍不住微微颤抖。他的肩头暴露在冰凉的空气里，然后有温热的轻吻落在上面。他觉得痒，又不忍躲开，还好弟弟也只是浅尝辄止。郑允浩松了口气，在长时间的静默之后却下意识地紧张起来。他仿佛一个在等待审判的罪人，几乎要开始自己的告解和祈祷。  
我有罪。  
郑允浩面对一片虚无的红，对自己说。  
他听到脚步声，想要说话却觉得喉咙干涩。平日里特意亲昵时才会用的昵称“昌多”只喊出第一个音节，他的思绪就被落在胸前尖锐的疼痛所打断。  
郑允浩不知道抽打在身上的是皮带还是散鞭——他对这些东西一向迟钝得过分。痛觉和对弟弟十几年前建立起的信任感在他脑海中挣扎翻滚。他没法出口喊停，只是无意识地咬住嘴唇让自己不要发出声音。  
疼痛从胸口、肩头一直蔓延到小腹，郑允浩仰起头忍下这场表面上的无妄之灾。他的额头上冒出细密的汗水，在光线下显得惹人怜爱。闭起眼睛的时候他仿佛看到十年前刚刚二十岁出头的弟弟。那个沈昌珉留着短发，站在他面前时神情中还有些怯懦不安，他冲他张开手臂，于是获得一个满满当当的拥抱。  
后来他们变得更亲近也更疏远。郑允浩想，可这是我唯一的弟弟了。  
沈昌珉终于停下施虐的时候他还是低低地呜咽出声。男人反常的沉默让郑允浩心头微动。他感受到柑橘的清甜靠近，一个疏离的拥抱落下，然后被反绑在身后已经开始麻木的双手被解开，系在眼上的绸缎也终于被取下。  
他因为突如其来的强光刺激流出眼泪，窗外是个晴天，玻璃顶灯的光线也明亮到让人无所适从。屋子里死一般的寂静，在寂静中郑允浩与眼角发红，却又执拗狠厉的沈昌珉对视。俯身端详他的男人扯动嘴角露出一个平静温和的笑容：“哥哥，我硬了。”  
他触碰郑允浩满是红痕的肩头，手指抚过他的脸侧最后停在发间。沈昌珉攥拳时表情没有变化，只一双漂亮的眼睛里有压抑不住的凶狠：“给我口。”

郑允浩第一次这样狼狈地跪在一个男人面前。  
而这个男人是他最亲近的弟弟。  
沈昌珉似乎已经出过门，牛仔裤粗糙的布料磨蹭着他的脸侧。郑允浩瞟到墙上的挂钟，时针正指向三点。他因为发晕的头脑后知后觉地想到自己已经将近一天都未曾进食。现在他带着满身微痛的伤口，一手撑在大腿上试图让自己挺直脊背。  
沈昌珉站在原地垂下视线看他。郑允浩用右手解开他的裤子，男人勃发的欲望就暴露在天光之下。他察觉到沈昌珉与刚才狂躁的模样相反的无动于衷，手上的动作一停。  
从被摔坏的千年隼开始，所有的事情都偏离了轨道。  
郑允浩先是隔着内裤亲吻沈昌珉的性器。他伸出舌尖舔舐，敏感地察觉到面前欲望的膨胀。褪下最后一层遮蔽的时候郑允浩有些犹豫，吻上阴茎顶端时下意识地抬起目光。  
他的嘴天生精致小巧，也从来没有做此用处。沈昌珉和他目光相接的时候动了动唇，郑允浩隐约猜到他要说什么，张开嘴含住男人的性器。  
于是未出口的话全部变成叹息。沈昌珉低头看到他瘦削的脸颊被撑起，眼角一抹不自然的潮红妩媚又艳丽。他跟随本能挺腰，哥哥眉尖一蹙，却还是顺从地吞下更多。施虐欲蠢蠢欲动，包裹着性器的温热口腔告诉他这不是又一个深夜虚无的绮丽梦境。现在跪在这里帮自己口交的人，是郑允浩。  
“哥。”沈昌珉从唇边漏出一声低喘。  
他依旧分不清现在这样满足他的男人是否只是出于对亲近弟弟的包容。他的指尖顺过郑允浩的发丝和额头，着了迷般地一遍遍摩挲。沈昌珉有一个由来已久的幻想，他的哥哥从神坛上被拉扯进凡间，沾上尘土和人类的欲望。而他要做那个渎神的罪人，惩戒也抵不过一朵玫瑰盛开的模样。  
郑允浩伸手握住含不进的性器上下动作。他是一个男人，取悦同类自然得心应手。沈昌珉几乎要被快感冲昏头脑。他的手停在男人的后脑，将他压向自己的方向时动作毫不怜惜。郑允浩被迫为他做了深喉，阴茎抵在口腔深处的感觉让他泛起生理性的反胃。他昏昏沉沉，此时最先想到的竟然是因为之后的行程自己必须保护好嗓子。  
他接着就有些想笑。脸侧的肌肉已经开始酸痛，他于是只含住欲望顶端舔弄。郑允浩双唇殷红，一双手骨节分明也精致，落在沈昌珉眼里处处都是引诱。他稍后退一步时郑允浩甚至不解地抬起头看他，漆黑如点墨的瞳孔中是无知无觉的天真。  
沈昌珉心头一颤，精液就射在男人脸上。  
他的哥哥躲闪不及，只下意识地闭起眼睛。白液从他睫毛上滴落，挂在唇边和下颌。房间一时沉默下来，除了空调的运转声之外再无声响。紧接着是拉扯和毫无章法的亲吻，郑允浩被推上柔软的床，身上的伤口因为剐蹭又开始隐隐作痛。  
他皱起眉又很快放松，刚才被丢弃的红绸此刻用来擦去脸上淫靡的痕迹。沈昌珉几乎是迫切地凑上去亲吻他，随手扯下男人肩头摇摇欲坠的衬衣。  
“昌多拉。”郑允浩在喘息中轻柔地喊到。  
沈昌珉喜欢他。  
很早之前他就敏锐地察觉到弟弟的心思，于是有意无意中强调和建立起年长者的上位关系成为了相处中的手段。他对沈昌珉向来有更多的耐性和纵容，是亲近的同时也划出兄弟身份的界限。世界上也许再没有人比郑允浩更了解沈昌珉。他在做下这个决定的瞬间，就曾模糊地猜出可能的未来。  
他总是活得太清醒。  
“我有点疼。”  
郑允浩没有责怪，语气中甚至还带了点纵容。他伸出手触碰沈昌珉的脸侧，嘴角笑意温和：“如果想做爱的话，不用费这么多力气。”  
“你很担心我生气。”  
沈昌珉神情怔忪。他坐直了身体，搭在男人腰际的手不知所措。郑允浩身上被鞭打的痕迹斑驳交错，印在白瓷般的肌肤上甚至显出几分可怖。  
“看到你这样，我会觉得有点难过。”  
郑允浩注视着沈昌珉琥珀般透亮的眼睛。他看到弟弟露出困惑迟疑的表情，又看到他眼眶里浮起的水雾在灯下闪闪发亮。  
“哥哥。”  
沈昌珉落入一个熟悉的拥抱。他从前最憎恶郑允浩面对他时像对待孩子般的耐心和包容。他曾觉得这是无法逾越的天堑，哥哥弟弟，这身份就是彻头彻尾的诅咒。  
但现在他在满身伤痕的哥哥怀里放松身体。他压下喉间的哽咽，听到低沉温柔的声音从耳边传来：“我不会离开你的，你没有做错什么。我知道你爱我。”  
“昌多拉，我也爱你，相信我。”  
他终于明白他爱的人永远都会是兄长。而他想尽力摆脱的，甚至把自己搞得如此狼狈不堪的事实也正是最初爱的源头。  
他爱他的哥哥。  
“……我再也不会这样做了。”  
“嗯。”  
所以我给你可乘之机，并以此为幸。  
郑允浩弯起嘴角，唇上的小痣活色生香。  
“来做吧。”他说，“来操我。”  
他稍稍推开弟弟，带着满身鲜红狰狞的痕迹张开腿，仰起头露出单纯漂亮的笑容。沈昌珉呼吸一滞，面对这样的男人竟然有些不知所措。  
“因为我是弟弟吗？”  
他的语气迟疑，换来哥哥的轻笑。  
“因为你是昌珉，而我看着你就硬了。”  
他剩下的话音淹没在亲吻之中。沈昌珉从床头摸出一盒安全套，草莓味。郑允浩伸手接过包装拆开，套上男人性器的时候风流地挑起眉稍：“这是为我准备的吗？”  
沈昌珉点头，垂下视线只是亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨。他耳尖发烫，到这种时候反而生出莫名的羞涩——像是少年在心上人面前被拆穿了伪装，不至于难堪，却又目光躲闪。他的哥哥于是不再追问，只是放松了身体任凭面前的人褪下最后的遮蔽。  
沈昌珉甚至是迫不及待地将再次勃起的阴茎抵在他腿间。这是他们第一次做爱，发生在毫不浪漫的白日，甚至温言软语也只是寥寥。除开暴力之外郑允浩一时间竟想不出今天还发生了什么，可他现在硬得发痛。  
欲望、渴求，潦草扩张之后是夹杂着粗粝痛感的性爱。郑允浩呼吸急促努力放松自己，他握紧沈昌珉的肩头，手心里是滑腻凉薄的汗水。额头上的冷汗被轻柔地擦去，他低喘，声音沙哑：“昌多拉。”  
沈昌珉吻他的鼻尖，因为算不上顺畅的抽插屏息抿唇，心底的性欲被安抚的同时又生出更多。这是郑允浩，他告诉自己，他的队长他的兄长，他曾经甚至觉得自己再求不得更多，一生都落入无解的诅咒。  
可是现在他们正在做爱，也谁都没想停下。他们渴求对方，而性事中的疼痛来得恰到好处。卧室里水声黏腻，夹杂着肉体的撞击声和喘息，生生造出一个暧昧的暖色梦境。窗外正天光大亮，可他们的世界除了彼此再没有光。  
“昌珉。”  
郑允浩抬起手抚摸男人锋利漂亮的五官，皱起眉迎来高潮。  
成为我一个人的吧。

温存最后耗尽了他们全部的精力。性爱过后郑允浩侧躺在床上，略微蜷缩的姿态让他看起来像只慵懒的大猫。他已经很累了，也再应付不来更多的索取，看着沈昌珉翻找东西的身影只觉得昏昏欲睡。  
弟弟拿来了药膏，于是他舒展肢体任由男人动作。性事过后卧室的空气中都泛着淫靡的味道，床头的香薰机晕染出小片清甜的空气，郑允浩就在这不合时宜的安稳中放松了神经。沈昌珉的头发在此时柔顺地贴在脸侧显得乖巧又甜美，红酒色是回归时做的造型——他想起回归期的生活，下意识叹了口气。  
“还记得我们前段时间的冷战吗？昌珉，我想我该向你道歉。”  
“为什么？”沈昌珉抬起视线，视线带点惶恐和迷茫，像条淋过雨落得一身狼狈才最终找到主人的大狗，“我分不清公私，影响了工作，不怪你对我生气。都是我的错，我以后不会了。”  
郑允浩摇摇头，凑上前亲吻他的发旋。他压低了声音，听起来像是情人间的呢喃：“傻孩子。”  
“哥。”沈昌珉嗫嚅，目光躲闪，“我以为你不喜欢我。”  
郑允浩弯起嘴角。他一直等到弟弟和他对视，最后还大方地送上一个热吻。沈昌珉在接吻时触碰那些伤痕，伤痕附着在一具美丽鲜活的肉体上，带着艳色和温热。他终于肯相信这是尘埃落定的事实，不是春梦后的镜花水月，也无关一盘散沙和海市蜃楼。然后他听到郑允浩说：“怎么会？”  
我怎么会不喜欢你。  
我只是在等你。等你泥足深陷等你无法自拔，等一条歧途让我们可以共同踏入。路上天气阴沉大雾弥漫，我猜你没有看清引路人的身影。可非常抱歉我亲爱的——那是我。

嫉妒只是人之常情。  
沈昌珉是普通人，他的哥哥也同样如此。  
在异国他乡，有个男人对着林间的鹿许下愿望。  
希望除我以外，再没有人爱他。

-END-


End file.
